shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Senju Corporations
The''' Senju Corporations (千住企業) is a very powerful trading Business that deals with many things both in the public eye and in the black market. They seem to have had their start from the '''Human Auctioning House, they also seem to do shady dealings.''' '''Such as the sale of illegal weapons, devil fruits and many other items. The corporation is currently headed by Senju D. Doflamingo, which was given to him by his uncle Donquixote Doflamingo. However the company has allied themselves with Demetrius D. Xavier and The Hakuri Pirates, however it is unknown to most of its employees and staff. Overview Senju Corp, is a very powerful business organization that can rival the influence of the Wolrd Government. The company was given to Senju by his uncle Doflamingo, after handing over the auction house and then leaving. However Doflamingo makes appearance now and again, under the current president and chairmen of the board Senju it has reached it peek. It does things both in the public and in the underground. The company is trading companies in which they seal, buy and trades good with the World Government, Private Costumes and many other people. The company itself is around the world, both in the new world and in the grandline. The company sells things from foods to devil fruits and people. However unknown to most is that they deal with the black-markets one of the great bodies of influence in the black-market. Privileges of Senju Corps However since the Senju corp has also done a lot of business with the World Government, they have gotten some privileges. It seems that members, who were pirates that have joined the company, will have their bounty and files destroyed since they joined. The president himself can call in a buster cell to protect the corporation main building if they are under an attack from something. The President himself does seem to be an unofficial Sichibukai, in other words. Senju himself is able to attend different meets and sale different things to the Marines. But since the senju company also deals in the underground they have other earned privileges, such as they are the main dominating business in the world. So many other smaller business and organizations, wish to join or become allies of the company. So the company sells those supplies and weapons, even devil fruit. So the company has many different pirate allies, mainly the Hakuri Pirates. Also if a bounty hunter comes to cash in a bounty, the Senju Company is able to grant it in exchange for said criminal. So the Senju Corporation is untouchable and is almost unstoppable with all of these privileges. Membership/Members There is a number of ways to join Senju Corps; the most members being civilians just apply like most jobs. However in the higher positions, they either must have a certain skill or are handed picked by the board or Senju himself. However the president and chairman of the board, picks the board members. However, there are ways to get replaced or fired. Allies Actions Known Items Sold Category:Organization Category:Antagonists Category:Companies Category:Senju Corporations